


The Hills Are Alive With The Sound Of…The Hills Are Alive!!!

by Lunarium



Series: After You Found Me [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Decorations, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Some Humor, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, brief mention of MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Finding a planet teeming with pine trees, Team Voltron, filled with Christmas spirit, decide to dress the trees up with decorations, unaware that they are sentient.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: After You Found Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579168
Kudos: 23





	The Hills Are Alive With The Sound Of…The Hills Are Alive!!!

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheith Christmas Week, prompt "Christmas decorations". Have fun, paladins. XD
> 
> This is right after S6, while the team are without the Castle of Lions. Both Shiro and Kuron (who has taken up the name Jiro) aren't without a new arm just yet.

“What do your scans show?” Shiro asked Pidge over the radio. 

“I’m not sure,” Pidge said. “I’m detecting biorhythms, but I’m not seeing anyone around. I’m zooming into the planet right now, and...Shiro! The trees all look like pine trees! Just like the ones on Earth! But this isn’t Earth!” 

“Ooh! It’s life, Shiro, but not as we know it!” Hunk chucked. Lance’s chortle followed shortly after. 

Keith snarled in the cockpit, but Shiro, being a Trekkie, had to admit he rather appreciated the joke. 

“What would you like us to do, Shiro?” Allura asked from her Lion. 

“How’s the rest of the planet?” Shiro asked. 

“Atmosphere contains appropriate concentration of particles suitable for habitable life,” Pidge said. 

“English, Pidge,” Keith said. 

“The air’s similar to Earth,” Pidge corrected in a huff.

“And there’s snow all over!” Hunk announced as his Lion made the descent. “Hey, you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

“Yeah, man!” Lance sighed. “Remember the last Christmas party we had? That was so much fun! Shiro was with us, Allura tossed me across the library, Hunk made that amazing non-nunvil—” 

“Wait, what non-nunvil?” Coran’s voice boomed from Allura’s Lion. 

“Oops.” 

Keith and Shiro shared a look. It _had_ felt like a lifetime ago, but it was only two years ago. During the last Christmas party, they had shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Now they were married, bonded in a ceremony that had saved both Shiro and Jiro’s lives. Not to mention, as Keith had found out just last week, he was carrying. 

A lot sure has happened since Christmas of ‘15. 

“What do you think?” Keith asked in a low voice so only Shiro would hear. 

“Was gonna ask you the same thing,” Shiro chuckled. “We seem to be far from any enemies right now, and a chance for some R&R may benefit all of us.” 

“And it’ll give us a chance to throw you a proper wedding ceremony,” Krolia added behind them, giving them both a start. 

“Ooh, wedding ceremony!” Hunk yelled. “Let’s do that!” 

“Yes!” Lance cheered. “Do we still have the decorations from last time? We can throw them a Christmas wedding!” 

Chanting of “Christmas wedding!” (coupled with some “Groggery wedding!” and one “Sargashine wedding!” filled the radios, and both Keith and Shiro, both blushing, chuckled as they met gazes again.

⁂

The five Voltron Lions landed on the wintery and tranquil planet, and everyone set out to work immediately. Hunk found the decorations in his lion while Allura, Coran, and Romelle planned how to set up the altar, much to the newlywed’s embarrassment.

The place they had landed was breathtakingly beautiful, a serene view open to a snow-capped mountain range with a long line of pine trees. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk busied themselves with decorating tree after tree, the space mice following along excitedly. The mice climbed to the top of the trees and crowned each one with stars or angels or any other ornaments the paladins could find. 

Shiro encouraged Jiro to join them. 

“It’s all right,” Jiro said. “Someone needs to be on alert in case Haggar’s army sniffs us out.” 

“I want to decorate!” Romelle declared.

Krolia motioned towards the others. “Go. I’ll take over.”

And so grabbing hold of Jiro’s arm, Romelle made off towards the others. Kosmo barked excitedly and ran after them. Kaltenecker continued chewing on the soft patch of grass she uncovered under all the snow. 

“We have no ceremonial robes or anything for wedding,” Shiro pointed out a little later after Allura and Coran went through the process. 

“Don’t worry your heads over that, Number One!” Coran said excitedly. “I have plenty in my wardrobe for yourself and Number Four to pursue through!” 

Keith and Shiro regarded one another in alarm. They didn’t want to be unappreciative at all—the thought of holding a Christmas wedding ceremony, six months after their wedding bond, felt romantic and special all the same—but to do so in Coran’s clothes? 

“Well,” Shiro laughed. “No one can say our lives were ever boring!” 

Somewhere in the back they could hear their fellow paladins singing along to tunes from the classic _Sound of Music_. They had taught Romelle the lyrics and she was going all-out, doing her best impression of Julie Andrews across the snowy hilltops. 

“The hills are ali-i-i-i-ive, with the sound of… _THE HILLS ARE ALIVE!_ ”

Everyone’s heads turned to see Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Romelle, Jiro, and Kosmo running for their lives. 

“What the quiznak’s going on?!” Coran cried out just as the ground shook under them.

Behind the shellshocked group, a long line of trees emerged, pulling their long roots off the ground. Slowly the trees approached them. 

“Paladins, shields!” Keith ordered. The paladins produced their shields while the others stood behind them for protection. Keith dithered on whether he should also produce his sword. Instinct told him to, but seeing something sharp and a natural enemy to bark could easily anger them, and so far they hadn’t actually threatened the safety of anyone in the group. 

Hunk gulped audibly nearby. “So that explains the biorhythms.” 

“Hold fire,” Shiro ordered. “We still don’t know if they’re hostile.” 

“What the heck are those?” Lance gasped. 

“What, never heard of tree-ents?” Pidge whispered. 

“They’re rather beautiful,” Allura said in a hushed voice. Romelle whimpered next to her while Jiro scowled, ready to attack even if he had no means of defending himself. 

The trees took a few more steps towards them then stopped. Jingling the decorations on their persons, they suddenly lifted the ends of their bottommost branches as if they were skirts and twirled. And then from within came a booming voice—deep, rumbling voices that reverberated in the crisp, winter skies, beautiful and ancient but also amiable—and then proceeded into their own rendition of “The Sound of Music”. 

Lance snorted. “Are you seeing this?” 

Crisis averted, everyone disabled their plasma shields, but they couldn’t tear their eyes away from the scene before them. Fright turned into merriment as they all laughed at the tall pine trees putting on a show, clearly inspired by their visitors. 

“Yeah,” Keith said softly to Shiro while the others enjoyed the, quite literally, earth-shaking performance. “We definitely don’t lead a boring life, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this scene was this comic of a cartoon Julie Andrews running away screaming, "The hills are alive!" (there's a number of similar comics to this XD) You can find the image via Google, but I'm having trouble locating the source/artist, so I didn't link to it here.


End file.
